Really Axel?
by ShootForTheStars222
Summary: Axel is high, and Roxas swears this is the last time he'll deal with it.


**Ok, so, Axel is high again, and Roxas swears that this is the last time he'll put up with it, will Roxas leave the only one he's ever loved?**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, Drug use. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own kingdom hearts or I wouldn't be sitting on here typing. **

**Pairing: AxelxRoxas**

**On with the story! This is my first so don't judge me! Reviews are good.**

**On a side note, This story was in my drafts on my phone for like ever, then I was like, someone's gonna see it..*slaps self in face* I better write it..I think my cousin did.**

_Ugh, he's high again _Roxas thought, as Axel was sitting there laughing at completely nothing.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Axel asked, finally noticing the hurt expression on Roxas's expression.

"Nothing" Was all Roxas said, fighting his tears, he really loved Axel, didn't know what he would do with out the Pyro, but when he was high he was dangerous, his temper sometime flared easily, and he got into fights or burned something down, or did stupid shit.

"Something" Axel said, sitting up, his emerald eyes flashed, he was getting pissed, great.

"I said fucking nothing," Roxas snapped, not caring what Axel did.

But Axel stood up, hovering over Roxas, he leaned down so he was facing Roxas, then after looking at the one he loved, he sighed, and his voice softened "Please tell me Roxas, your about to cry"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"No"

"Yes"

"You said you wouldn't get high again," Roxas mumbled.

This caused Axel to shut up for a minute. Then he looked at the floor "I'm sorry Roxas…My parents were being assholes.."

"Yeah well, you know what, sorry doesn't cut it this time" then he stood up, walked past Axel, and out the window, careful not to wake Axel parent's, and started walking home, finally letting the tears flow. _Why does he always do this?_ Roxas thought, tears streaming down his face, _they're were so many times he got out of control, and I ended up dragging him away from whatever he had gotten himself into, at first I was fine with it, but now? No, he needs to stop, and he obviously won't listen to me, so maybe he'll listen to someone else.. _

"No No NO!" Axel yelled, standing in his room staring at were Roxas had been sitting before.

"Shut up you ungrateful bastard" His father yelled from the next room

Axel, completely ignoring this, went to see if..Nope, he wasn't home, as usual.

"Fuck you Reno, your never home when I need you" Axel mumbled, staring at his empty older brothers room.

He quickly crossed the room, and out the door (Yes, Reno had a door in his room) and outside in the colder weather of November, walking blindly to Roxas's house, when he got there, he was a little relieved to see that Tifa, Roxas's mother, was gone, probably working another late shift, not that he minded Tifa, he just didn't want her to hear Roxas screaming at him, which he was sure to do, Roxas and his mother lived alone, Roxas's father leaving before Roxas was born, but they didn't mind, they did just fine without him.

Axel peered into the living room, nothing, kitchen, nothing, then he heard it, Korn, Coming Undone was playing from Roxas's room,

Axel quickly climbed up the side of the house to Roxas's room, looking around, he stepped in, Roxas was no where in sight, then he heard the shower running, he quickly slipped in the bathroom, careful not to make a sound, and stripped, sliding in behind Roxas, Roxas was leaning against the side, eyes closed, mouthing the lyrics,

Axel quietly slipped his hands around Roxas's slim waist, Roxas froze, then he heard a voice in his ear "I'm so sorry Roxas, Please believe me, I'm so sorry" then his voice cracked, and he continued "You mean so much to me, you are my life Roxas" Roxas slowly opened his cerulean eyes , and looked at Axel, his emerald eyes shining. Then, Inside of you, by Hoobastank, came on, and Axel started quietly singing it in Roxas's ear

"_It's seems so obvious,_

_There's something up with us_

_I swear I feel it_

_From across the room"_

Roxas shuddered and leaned into Axel, this was there song, the song that was on when they met

"_What do I have to do_

_To get inside of you_

_To get inside of you_

_Cause I love the way you move_

_When I'm inside of you_

_When I'm inside of you"_

Then Axel pushed his lips onto Roxas's, mumbling "I'm sorry," and "I love you" against the blondes lips, Roxas slammed his mouth against Axel's, then pushed him against the wall, breaking the kiss he muttered

"That was the last time you get high, got it?" Axel just nodded, then Roxas slammed his mouth against Axel's,

sliding his tongue into Axel's mouth, he was shaking, he slipped his hands down Axel's chest and lightly stroked Axel, pushing his thumb over the tip, Axel shuddered, and Roxas slid down and licked the tip, Axel pressed up against the wall, closing his eyes, and scratching at the wall,

Roxas slid the whole thing in his mouth, sucking lightly, Axel moaned and started breathing heavier, then Roxas started pumping the base and sucking at the tip, Axel's eyes shot up and he arched back, moaning loudly, Why did the blonde have such an effect on him so quickly?

The he just wanted to be _in _Roxas to feel him, to hear his moans, picking him up, he shut the shower off and walked out, falling onto Roxas's bed, biting at his neck and stroking Roxas's member, then he slid a finger down to Roxas's enterence, and slid it in, Roxas immediately tightened, then relaxed, letting Axel slide another finger in, scissoring, then after a few minutes, positioned himself at Roxas's enterance, slowly pushing the tip in, then as he was sliding in, kissing Roxas's forehead, nose, each cheek, and mouth, after a few minutes, Roxas signaled the ok, and Axel started moving around, looking for that spot,

"Aaa..nngg..Axeelll!"

"Found it" Axel mumbled, and started slowly thrusting in and out, making sure to hit that spot every time, making Roxas cry out in pleasure.

"Axel, harder!" Roxas yelled, and Axel started thrusting harder, and deeper, hitting the spot directly

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh! Axeee..ell!" Roxas screamed, then Axel reached his hand around and started pumping Roxas in time with Axel's thrusts, each getting closer, as one.

"Fuck" Axel mumbled, getting closer, a few thrusts and pumps and they both came, at the same time, screaming out the others name

"Roxas!"

"Axel!"

Then Axel, collapsing next to Roxas, muttered "I love you"

"I love you too" Roxas muttered, panting, eyes closed.

Axel grabbed the banket, and covered them both, snuggling up to the blonde, who's breathing had lessened, and started breathing heavier, almost asleep.

"Axel" Roxas murmered, eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course"

"Good" and then he snored lightly, Axel smiled into Roxas's neck, letting his eyes droop, then close.

**Well, there you go, Review! Do it! I added a lot on from what was originally there, I hope you like it, in the future I want to make longer stories, but I need my own working computer first, dad doesn't need to see these..Well, on to the reviews! **


End file.
